Heroes
"Heroes" is a song by 404 off of the rock opera Campaign. The song follow the war that Floyd Rivers commands and the aftermath. Lyrics I'll be there when the boots touch ground If they ever really make that sound The iconic scene of a marching corps And the freedom that they're marching for Nowadays it's a common sight And I thought to stop the fight But now I've matured and I know my place I gotta listen to the general's case My kind it's common to Believe the victims of the rules And I'm not making a comment on that But I've been laid down some facts And sure it seems so cruel But the spread of peace is being stopped by fools Who whine and bicker and do not mind To see dictators fetishized And I may have been one to Believe war is a bougeosie tool But these men in official green gear Been doing this for many years And not to mention the companies Who build the weapons, ship overseas I am not in the position to guess That they're doing it for their own interests So I permit our heroes on the battlefield! I permit our heroes on the battlefield! I permit our heroes on the battlefield! I permit our heroes on the battlefield! I am held responsible For every death that's overseas Like I could know or I could stop it Had this view, but now forgot it I was ignorant back then But now I know how it is America the strong Cannot stop what's going on? Well now I got to make that decision Protestors I beg to differ For fuckin' sakes I gotta save civilians By dropping bombs and killing civilians Well, okay it's complicated But the nonsense stops, and I will not take it All your whining about the war Here's a law to shut you up We have our reasons for destruction and death If we don't strike first, they'd have done it to us And not to mention the natural resource If it counts, it'll make us dollars I permit our heroes on the battlefield! I permit our heroes on the battlefield! I permit our heroes on the battlefield! I permit our heroes on the battlefield! I heard the news the other day The dictators are dead And the people on the ground Walk without their heads Well, now they've got a puppet Dance for us new partner Trade us in your profit Your people crawlin', suffer for U.S.D. You fucked us out of confidence and belief in our cause 20,000,000 casualities and now we withdraw I can't do this anymore Hurts to say I've come this far To lose the war and pull us out Of a global disease That we have caused and we will truthfully Make up our mistake When we do this the next time And not do it as fake "Mr. President, we are beating down your door! You have never given anything we ever asked you for! And broken all your vows that you swore and you swore And you swore and you swore but it never came to pass We are sick and tired just as you claimed to be Of the war and the injustice and the system's poverty That you have now entrenched deeper, and it happened oh so fast Your name, your legacy, should die within the past!" Category:Songs